films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
2010
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Theatrical releases *January 29 - When in Rome was release in theaters. (under Touchstone line.) *March 5 - Alice in Wonderland, directed by Tim Burton and starring Mia Wasikowska and Johnny Depp, was released in theaters. *March 26 - Waking Sleeping Beauty *March 31 - The Last Song (Touchstone Pictures) *May 28 - Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time *June 18 - Toy Story 3, the third film in the Disney/Pixar film series starring Tom Hanks and Tim Allen, was released in theaters. *July 15 - The Sorcerer's Apprentice, directed by Jon Turtletab and starring Jay Baruchael, was released in theaters *August 6 - Step Up 3D was released in theaters. (Touchstone Pictures) *September 24 - You Again (Touchstone Pictures) *October 8 - Secretariat *November 24 - Tangled, the 50th animated Disney film was released in theaters, where it was well received by critics and audiences alike grossing over $590 million worldwide. *December 10 - The Tempest (Touchstone Pictures) *December 17 - Tron: Legacy, the sequel to the 1982 film Tron, was released in theaters. Television *February 13 - Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil premieres on Disney XD *April 4 - Good Luck Charlie premieres on the Disney Channel *May 23- Lost ends its run on ABC *July 6 - Stitch! ~Zutto Saikō no Tomodachi~ (~Best Friends Forever~) premieres on TV Asahi and Disney Channel Japan *August 2 - Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You! airs on Disney XD *August 8 - Stitch! ~Itazura Alien no Daibōken~ (~The Mischievous Alien's Great Adventure~) airs its final episode *September 24 - Fish Hooks officially premieres on the Disney Channel *October 10 - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic premieres on the same day The Hub launched. *November 7 - Shake it Up premieres on the Disney Channel Home media releases *January 12 - Like Stars on Earth *January 26 - I Heart Jonas *February 2 - Air Bud: Golden Receiver: Special Edition *March 9 - Hannah Montana: Miley Says Goodbye? *March 16 - The Princess and the Frog *March 23 - Toy Story and Toy Story 2 *March 30 - Alice in Wonderland: Special Un-Anniversary Edition *April 6 - My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Duper Super Sleuths *April 13 - The Great Mouse Detective: Mystery in the Mist Edition *April 20 - Handy Manny: Big Race *May 11 - Toy Story and Toy Story 2 *June 1 - Alice in Wonderland (2010) *June 8 - Starstruck: Extended Edition *June 15 - Air Bud: World Pup: Special Edition *August 3 - James and the Giant Peach: Special Edition *September 7 - Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam *September 14 - Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time and The Black Cauldron: 25th Anniversary Edition *September 21 - Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *October 5 - Phineas and Ferb: A Very Perry Christmas and Beauty and the Beast: Diamond Edition *October 26 - Have a Laugh!: Volume 1 and 2'' *November 2 - ''Hannah Montana Forever: Who is Hannah Montana?, Mater's Tall Tales and Toy Story 3 *November 16 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Numbers Roundup, Handy Manny: Big Construction Job and A Christmas Carol *November 23 - The Search for Santa Paws *November 30 - Waking Sleeping Beauty, Walt & El Grupo, The Sorcerer's Apprentice and Fantasia & Fantasia 2000: 2-Movie Collection Category:Years in history Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki